The fourtySixth Hunger Games
by teampeeta
Summary: Trinity is chosen as the girl tribute of district seven. Can She survive? btw im not good @ summaries. r&r... sorry the first chapter is not detailed. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! PLZ REVIEW!
1. The Reaping

Chapter One: The Reaping

**I walk into my bedroom with a frown sewn on to my face. Today is the reaping day. Here in district 7, we've had nine victors. I am only fifteen, so my name is entered four times. My mother and father own a small candy shop, so I don't need to apply for tesserae. My little brother, Brent, is only four years old so he has no need to worry. **

**I put on my new, soft pink dress, then I step into my darker pink ballet-type shoes. I am told that I have natural beauty, so if I am picked in the games, at least I will get sponsors. I have my fathers slightly tanned-skin, and my mothers glossy brown hair. I also have my great-grandmothers big brown eyes.**

**My mother calls me down for lunch. Today being the reaping, she prepared cheddar broccoli soup, with a slice of bread on the side. I also have a piece of orange flavored hard candy.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"**Good luck Trinity," my mother tells me as I headed over to the other fifteen year olds. **

**I see my friend Elle, and rush over to meet her.**

"**Hey" I say**

"**Good luck" she replies.**

**After everyone in district seven is here, Corona Kelps takes the stage, her blue hair in it's usual spikes. **

"**Happy Hunger Games everyone!!" she says with her very heavy capital accent.**

**Than the mayor talks about Panem's history and the rules of the games. I don't pay attention to the repeated words. Instead, I twirl my hair around my fingers.**

"**Ladies first!" I hear Corona yelp.**

**My stomach is literally on fire right now. She picks out the slip of paper, and reads out: Trinity Delmay…**

**No, no, no, no ,no… It can't be me…**

**I force my shaking legs up the stage.**

"**Any volunteers?" she asks.**

**No responses.**

"**Boy's turn!" she squeals.**

**She spins the large glass ball, and picks a slip of paper.**

"**Clayton Roswell!" she says.**

**A small twelve year old boy comes up to the stage.**

**I kind of recognize him. He is the oldest of eight kids, and he lives in the poorer part of town. He probably had his name in many times.**

**The people of district seven put three fingers to their mouths because a twelve year old was picked.**

**After no one volunteers for him, we are headed toward a fancy room so that we can say goodbye to family and friends.**

**My family comes first.**

**My mother and brother are crying, but my father just looks dead.**

"**Promise me you'll win?" he asks.**

"**I'll try." I responded in a small, shaky voice.**

**Than we all start crying.**

**The peacekeepers lead them out of the room, and bring in Elle and my other friend Delano. They are both crying too. Elle says "Please, please try hard to win. For me…" **

"**I will, as hard as I possibly can." I whisper to her.**

"**Here, take this," says Delano, handing me his woven leather bracelet with a wooden carved eagle charm on it.**

"**Okay, thank you." I say as I put the bracelet on.**

**Than the peacekeepers lead them out of the door.**

_**I could die in a week,**_** I think to myself, **_**I could lose…**_

**Hey people, how was the first chapter?**

**Please review cuz I don't kno if I did good or not.**


	2. The Capitol

Chapter Two: The Capitol

The ride on the train is amazing. The colors of the capitol practically blind me. Many people look like they jumped into a rainbow.

We are led into the justice building, which is less fancy than the tribute train. The glass elevator ride makes me kind of nauseous though. Clayton is there next to me, whimpering and crying at the same time.

We both have our own 'rooms', and they are pretty big. The walls are red and velvety, and the bed has silk sheets. The bathroom has many gadgets that I'll check out later.

"Feel free to do what ever you like, but dinner's in an hour." Corona calls out.

I take off my dress, and go to the drawers that are filled with a large variety of clothes. The clothes have a good selection of fabrics that are soft and feel good on my skin. After a while of trying on about eight different outfits, I finally pick out a sundress that has yellow and black flowers, and a pair of black sandals. I wonder how they know my clothing size. I look in a long full view mirror and decide to check out the bathroom. I put my hand flat on a box and a current goes to my scalp, and my strait brown hair now has no knots, and looks beautiful. I check a digital clock, and it reads 7:08 pm. I hurry to the dinner table, even though I'm ten minutes early.

My mentor won a few years ago, so she is only twenty-two. I think she was seventeen when she entered the games. Her name is Sil Heffman. Clayton's mentor is named Jerome Berwick. He won maybe… twenty years ago? I don't know, but he is middle aged know.

"Hello,

I'm Sil, as you probably know." she says. "Would you and Clayton like to be trained together or separately?"

"Uhh together is fine." I stutter out.

"Okay," she says as a server comes in with a tray of food.

Dinner comes in many courses. First, we have creamy chicken and rice soup. Than we are given turkey on top of corn bread with gravy on top. I thought that was all of it, but than a tray of various types of cheese and fruit come next. Next to me, Clayton is practically stuffing the food in his mouth. I am sure that he has never had anything this amazing in his life. I haven't really either. For dessert, there is a cold and sweet thing that the capitol calls ice cream, and it has hot melted fudge on top, along with crushed peanuts. I have never been this full. I feel extremely bloated by the time we are all done eating.

We go to another room with a leather wrap around couch and a large television to watch the other districts reapings. In district one there is a girl named Star and a boy who is skinny and scrawny, and surprisingly, no one volunteered for him. District two has a girl with a black and dark bluish bob cut that looks silky. The boy is eighteen, and has blonde hair and is tan. He looks like he is really incompetent. I don't really notice anyone else who could be a threat. Surprisingly, there were thirteen twelve year olds, including Clayton.

The anthem plays, and the program ends. Corona is talking about how it would be nice if at least one of us had a small chance of winning. But I know I do. One day, in physical education, we were learning archery, spear throwing, and knife throwing. I turned out to be really bad at spear throwing, but really good at knife throwing. I wasn't good and I wasn't bad at archery though. But, since my parent own a candy shop, they have to cut up the hard candy in some way, so I used to have a lot of fun cutting the candy up in many ways.

I decided to go to my room to take a shower and then go to sleep. The shower had a large panel with many different options. I choose a low water pressure, warm water, vanilla scented soap, vanilla scented shampoo that makes my hair shiny, and more vanilla scents. The smell reminds me of home at the candy shop were we make yummy vanilla cream candies.

After my shower, I choose to wear a light blue tank top and some fuzzy striped pants. I try to fall asleep, but it doesn't come for a few hours…

**Kay ppl, please review… **

**I am willing to take any ideas too!!!**


	3. The Chariots

**Chapter Three: The Chariots**

**I sit naked in a chair while my prep team cuts my nails into perfect ovals, and at the same time, trimming my hair. They don't take a lot off, thankfully, at most one inch of my hair is off. Than, they rub some kind of lotion all over my nude body. "It's a good thing your not as disgusting and ugly as the tribute last year!" one of the members of the prep team says. **

**The girl tribute last year had bushy black eyebrows and had blonde hair. She also had freckles when she was picked at the reaping. She died at the cornucopia though.**

**After about an hour of 'cleaning me up', a women from the team says, "When Perce gets a hold of you, your going to be flawless!" Huh. So my stylist is Perce. He was the boy stylist last year. **

**After taking a final look at me, they leave the room. I look down at the white marble floor. I looks stunning with the peach colored walls.**

**The door on the left side opens. Perce enters, his skin is a light shade of purple, with hair that is literally the color gold. He has a large black stenciled design on his face.**

"**Hello, I'm Perce, your stylist," he says in a heavy capitol accent.**

"**Hi," I say in a small voice.**

**He walks around my naked body and observes every aspect of it.**

"**Well, you aren't hideous exactly, but you do have a certain charm…" he says with his hand on his hip. He takes out a pen and a pad of paper and starts to write something.**

"**So, as you know, your district produces electricity." he says. "Looking at you, I see electricity as lightning. Caitlynn and I thought that you and Clayton's costumes should be inspired on a thunder storm. With lightning of course."**

**Than he shows me what he what he was drawing before. In the picture, it shows me in a glittering black outfit with lightning accented on it.**

"**It's beautiful!" I say with a small smile on my face. **

"**And you know what's even better? The lightning glows." he says.**

**~*~*~*~**

**The smell of nail polish enters the room. My nails are painted a white-ish yellow-ish color. I am put in the outfit that was once on paper. Perce was right, the lightning glows. My hair is curled and put up in a bun. The prep team is putting a glittery powder on my skin, making me glow like the dress. Truthfully, I'm gorgeous. My chance of getting sponsors might be high. **

**We meet up with Clayton and his stylist, and he is dressed identical to me.**

"**I'm nervous," he says looking around the stable **

"**We look great," I tell him in reassurance. "We are sure to get sponsors." **

"**Yeah, I guess so." he says with an unconvincing smile on his face.**

**We are led to where the chariots and horses are. Our horse is grey with lightning colored mane.**

**We are put into the chariot, just when the opening music begins. Gigantic doors open, revealing a crowd lined street. District one goes out first, their costumes overflowing with diamonds. My stomach is churning by the time it reaches district six, my stomach is churning. Than, we are lead out to the streets. I glue a large smile to my face, and wave my left hand in the air.**

**As it gets darker, our costumes look even more amazing. Some people are throwing flowers at us. We aren't as stunning as district one, but we are still getting attention.**

**When we enter the City Circle, my ears are ringing. The crowd is wild. I hear a few people call my name. Not many though. Although my cheeks hurt, I widen my smile, exposing my teeth. I wish that this moment would last forever, so that I wouldn't have to enter the games. **

**I widen my smile as much as possible, even though I heard a small click in my mouth. I'm sure that I will have a few sponsors! Heck, I might even win the games!**

**All the chariots fill the loop of the City Circle, over to President Greye's mansion. Than the music ends. The president is a tall, lean man, with grey hair that has tips dipped in real silver.**

"**Welcome, tributes of the Fourty Sixth Annual Hunger games!" he calls out from a large balcony above us.**

**Then the national anthem plays, and we ride around the Circle once more, leading to the training Center. When we enter the doors, the prep team is babbling on about how we did a great job and blah, blah, blah. I can hardly understand a word their saying because of their weird capitol accent. **

**Than Perce and Caitlynn are there, helping Clayton and I down from the chariot.**

**Wanting to make Clayton and I feel better, I say, "We're sure to get sponsors, I mean, look at these costumes!" At least I think we'll win sponsors. **

**I glance around at the other tributes. A career tribute's probably going to kill me. Or I could kill them. But the idea of them losing their life, and their parents losing them doesn't appeal to me. I look down at my bracelet. If only I was an eagle, so I could escape the capitol and all this madness.**

**Kay ppl, please please please please pa-lease review!! **

**U culd least say, 'good' or 'bad'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanx!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
